fidus Achates
by Bondomu
Summary: Maybe we're friends. Maybe I'm going to take you out to dinner and fix your messy damn hair. It's all very endearing, isn't it? Neah/Link


**I've got a bit of an adrenaline rush over the update, so this might not be as thought-out as I'd like to be. But hey, enjoy anyway!**

 **Just to let you know, I am a huge Link/Allen fan but damn, Neah/Link really gives me life.**

 **I know I spell Neah as NEAH but like, he's always been Neah to me until people started spelling it differently and I just couldn't fall into the flow of it.**

 **Start**

"Remind me again why we shouldn't just kill them all and then leave?" Neah asks bitterly, his arms crossed against his chest and his back against the wall.

"Because then the Order will know of our location, and if the Order catches wind of our whereabouts then so may other unwanted nuisances." Link says, sighing.

Down on the street below were finders, most likely searching for Neah- unaware of Link's survival.

"Besides," Link continues, "They don't know I am alive, and if they find out I am they will start to question what's happening. It could cause some trouble for everyone."

"Well maybe you shouldn't tag along with me then!" Neah huffs, "I didn't ask for your help and yet you wont leave me alone."

"Well I'm staying whether you want me to or not. Besides, if I'm not here you'll just wind up getting yourself hurt, or killed." Link retorts.

"You think I can't protect myself? Like some kind of child?" Neah glares at Link, "You take me too lightly. If the Order and the rest of the Noah's are out there on their guard and searching for me, then it's good to know that they don't underestimate me."

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I just meant if something were to happen to you because of that innocence inside you. It could affect you during battle, and something could happen." Link explains.

Neah shrugs, "Well if that happens your loyal ass can come save me."

Link's face goes blank. "That's what I was just saying! You couldn't possibly be that thickheade-" Link pauses as he notices the tiny grin on Neah's face, "You were playing with me? You bastard!" Link hides the smirk threatening to show on his face at the realization that Neah may have finally been warming up to Link's presence.

"Thought I'd find some way to amuse myself if we're going to be stuck in this ugly room until the Finders down there leave us alone." Neah sighs. "But in all seriousness, I still find it absolute madness that you would stick around me for whatever reason. I really can look after myself, but at the same time if this blasted innocence acted up I suppose it would be a bit comforting to know someone has my back again. With Timcanpy and Cross gone, it was a bit of a harsh thing to be thrust upon me with my 'return'."

Link studies Neah for a moment before coming to the conclusion that Neah might have been a little worried about the fact that his connections all seem to have passed. He wasn't fully expecting to come back and then lose a few precious things. He may have played it lightly, but Link was sure he wasn't happy about it.

"You can rely on me, you know." Link says, "I won't be going anywhere."

"If I kept relying on you then any pride I had left would be gone." Neah jokes.

"Even so, that's what I'm here for. To be relied upon." Link says, frowning, "I am being a serious, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it that you were serious." Neah sighs and slips down to lie on the ground, "You know I am being completely this serious too."

"About what?" Link asks.

"This room." Neah grimaces, "It's absolutely hideous. Not only that but it smells awful. Like a barn."

Link lets his smirk slip that time, "Well I can't disagree with you on that. Besides the room only smells bad because there is a petting zoo nearby for the Children. I suppose the smell would waft."

Link sighs, thinking about the petting zoo and the children; it must be nice to have something so innocent in times like these. The fact that humans could even find enjoyment in such trivial things when death, decay and war were all around them- and us- Link adds mentally.

"What do you think about?" Neah asks suddenly, snapping Link from his thoughts.

"Nothing important. Why do you ask?" Link replies.

"It's just, you always seem so guarded but sometimes when things are particularly quiet or nothing much is happening you go into a kind of trance like state as if you're deep in thought." Neah frowns. "Don't mistake this for caring, more curiosity than anything. Considering whose presence you're in I figured you would be more cautious."

"Do I really do that?" Link asks, nothing short of disgruntled over the fact he's been letting himself go in front of his new charge.

"Yeah you really do. We haven't known each other for long but you've done it enough times that I've noticed it." Neah says.

"Oh. That's..." Link isn't sure what to say, "I had no idea I was doing that. I should try and stop."

"You don't have to stop. I do understand that times are a little hard for everyone even if I'm a pretty big cause of the hard times for some people, so getting some time to think would probably come as a blessing to some. Just a little strange you'd do it around me though." Neah replies.

"That's an oddly nice thing to say, you know." Link says, deciding to rethink everything he'd thought about Neah up until that point. But then he remembers, Neah, however he may be is still a Noah, and the Noah are human too. Of course they would have human feelings too. "Are you sure I shouldn't stop though? It wouldn't be great if we were attacked and I'm off with the fairies and unable to respond as quick as usual."

"Don't worry about that. You worry far too much. Far too much." Neah says, sitting up again and frowning at Link." Besides, when you're lost in thought it's kind of endearing. Seeing your defenses drop. It's almost like the real you comes out."

Link is quiet for a second, "Endearing?"

Neah groans and turns around to face away from Link. "I said that didn't I?" He mumbles.

"You think I'm too stiff." Link says quickly, Neah turns back around.

"I guess you are kind of stiff, yes. Makes for a difficult conversation sometimes. Hard to trust tense people, you know? You don't know what they're up to. But it's a different kind of tense with you. You have a lot to worry about, and yes, I think it's endearing when you get lost in thought because that's what makes you different from other tense people; you let your guards drop and they don't- they always think they're in a constant state of danger yet you know when you're relatively safe and thus you give yourself a moment of peace." Neah explains.

"Strangely philosophical. Not something I expected to hear from you, but very much appreciated." Link says, "Thank you for that. While we're on this subject, I suppose it's a fine time to let you know that I'm not afraid of you and despite the fact I have been sent to guard you, I do indeed wish to pursue some level of friendship or whatnot with you."

"A level of friendship, you say. See this is why it's hard! Because I believe you and the darn things you say now." Neah grumbles. "But why on Earth would you want to be my friend? Rather than just a 'guard'?"

"Why would I want to be your friend?" Link repeats, "Well for starters you're fairly easy to get along with to a certain point, plus; you're endearing."

"How am I endearing? I am a murderer, Link." Neah replies, a smirk on his face.

"If you're talking in the sense that you've killed people then I'll have you know that would make me a murderer too." Link snaps.

Things are awkward for a few seconds before Neah pipes up, "I guess you didn't like that fact you killed people." He says quietly.

"I hated it. But it was my duty so I did it." Link replies, looking anywhere but Neah.

"I guess I really can trust you then. You seem like a super loyal person. Loyal people are trustworthy. At least that is my guess. I don't particularly like people enough to go and test that for myself." Neah says. "I suppose... we can be friends."

"Friends..." Link whispers, "If someone had told me a year ago I'd be friends with a Noah, much less a Noah who had taken over the body of a close friend to myself I'd have thought them absolutely mad."

Neah laughs for a second, "I suppose it would be kind of surreal." He says, "But... I did see how close you were with Allen and... I guess I'm sorry about that. It's a bit hard to help. We don't get to choose which people the Noah memory possesses. Normally our host doesn't get to choose when the memory takes them over either, but Allen was a special case. Because of the Innocence probably. Certainly made my return more difficult. Dangerous, too. Probably."

"It's a war, people come and go and some never return. We all just have to suck it up and move on because lingering is bad on the health." Link says, trying to push back memories of Allen.

"I guess we just have to put the past behind us." Neah shrugs.

"Says you..." Link says, watching Neah's face change expressions faster than Link thought humanly possible.

"Oh shut up... My past conflicts with my current life." Neah retorts.

"I know, I know. Well- I get it to a point but I guess when it gets down to it does anyone except you really know?" Link smirks, "Anyway, I guess we could be stuck in this room for the night. Or at least until night, when our chances of slipping away are a lot easier. Is there any good way to pass the time?"

"We could play a word game, or something." Neah replies, "Hmm, maybe that's a bit childish."

"We can just ask each other questions. Thing's we'd like to know about each other. I mean, if we're friends we might as well, right?" Link asks.

"I guess. You go first though." Neah says.

"Ok then. What's your favorite food?" Link figures he'd start out with simple questions.

"I..." Neah pauses for a moment, "I can't remember. It's been too long since I've had decent food for myself. Anyway, my turn. Link, how old are you?"

"I'm going to have to treat you to a proper meal some time." Link says, feeling empathetic for Neah, "I'm 20. Why is your hair always so messy?"

"Wow, you're really short for someone who's 20." Neah laughs, "I have no idea why my hair is like this. It just happens, I can't control it. Speaking of hair why is yours always so neat?"

"Oh shut up. I'll have to fix that hair of yours as soon as I can- if you'll allow it." Link huffs, "Anyway, mine is always neat because I keep it neat, unlike somebody. What's your favorite smell?"

"Sure, if you want. My favorite smell? I guess that would be mint. Unlike food, mint isn't really a smell you can forget." Neah shrugs, "Have you ever had a romantic partner before?"

"Mint's nice." Link agrees, "Wait, a romantic partner? I mean... I've thought about it before but it's hard to form connections with the work I did. Even if I did, the chance they would end up dead is very high. So no, I haven't. What about you? Have you had a partner before?"

"Sounds like it was hard for you. As for me, I mostly had flings here and there. Nothing serious." Neah replies, "Would you like to date someone?"

"I would, but times are not kind at the moment. It would be foolish to start something which could be snatched away at a moments breath." Link sighs, "But yes, despite it all, I would. It makes me a fool, but I would. Isn't that what humans do? Grasp for happiness even if it's unobtainable and foolish?"

"Yes, humans are so very good at grasping for things that would make them even the tiniest bit happier. Many call it selfish but in reality the people who other's deem the most selfish are usually the most hurt people; in search of anything that could make their troubles and pain disappear." Neah replies, "Greed is something else entirely though. It's people who have everything, want everything- simply because they don't want others having it. Greedy people are the true selfish people, and those we deem selfish are really the hurting. I really hate humans. Well, except you I guess."

"That makes a lot of sense and I'm also glad that you don't hate me. That's soothing. I'm glad we just became friends, in a way." Link says.

"Ah yes, speaking of friends, back to these questions we've been asking. So you would date someone?" Neah asks, suddenly focusing on his nails with a great amount of interest.

"Yes, I would." Link sighs, "What about you? I imagine with all your plans you'd have no time for trivial relationships any time soon."

"Yes, well... I can make exceptions." Neah says, half shrugging.

"Exceptions?" Link repeats slowly, suddenly having a feeling about where Neah was trying to take the conversation.

"Well I did some thinking, and figured I don't have anything in particular to lose except more of my dignity," Neah's concentration on his nails seems to intensify and Link figures this is his way of giving himself a grounding tool.

"Are you..." Link can feel the heat rise to his cheeks now.

"Yeah." Neah's head is bent low so Link cant see his face very well.

"Ok." Is all Link can say at first, then, "Well... guess my answer will be yes."

Neah looks up, "Really? I didn't think you'd say yes."

"Yeah, I didn't either, but I can't hurt to try... much. I mean, with our circumstances it's going to be hard but we're both aware of that." Link says.

"Well... I guess this means we're dating." Neah says, "Holy crap what would Allen think? If he takes this body back it's going to be awkward..."

"We'll just have to find out when it happens." Link says, feeling a little shaken- more worried over what Lvellie is going to think if he finds out rather than what Allen would think at that moment. In a second of dark thoughts he wonders what teases Lavi's going to throw at him if the boy survives at all. Link inwardly grimaces, Lavi's chances of survival are at least 15%.

"Well, I'm going to sleep in here for the night. Too much rushing around today for me." Neah says, standing up to go over to one of the beds in the room.

"I guess I'll keep on lookout then. I don't think I'd get sleep anyway. My brain is working overtime at the moment." Link replies.

"I can imagine." Neah laughs.

With a split seconds thought, Neah walks over to Link where he's seated on his own bed. He slips his hand across Link's cheek and turns his head to face his before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Link's lips. "Goodnight." He tries to sound calm but the jitters in his voice let's Link know he's just as anxious over everything as Link is.

"Goodnight, Neah." Link replies. Now he knows for sure that he won't be sleeping at all with the adrenaline rush coursing through him.

 **End**

 **Notes:**

 **Since I've actually been stuck in the FBAWTFT fandom for ages, I almost accidentally dropped a few references in this fic but I held back! *pats myself on the back***

 **Speaking of, I'm working on a series for FBAWTFT as well but it's going to take a while. A really long while. As in I'm going to finish it before I upload it here otherwise it'll never be done.**

 **Yeah this fic was supposed to be super subtle hints at a growing relationship buuut I'm an impatient shit at the moment. Bare with me please. Maybe check out my other DGM stuff? Or maybe please read my Bleach fanfic?**

 **ALSO**

 **Sorry about my lack of content and for the probably poor quality of this fic. I've been busy lately.**


End file.
